


‘I don't ever want you to feel like that again.’

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: There’s a dull light creeping from behind the blinds in the hotel room when Phil wakes to the sound of Dan talking lowly on the phone.“No, he’s still really sick,” Dan is insisting. “I’m not waking him up for at least another hour, we won’t be ready to leave for ages.”Phil tries to sit up and protest that they can leave within the hour, hating to think that he’s holding everyone else up, but only succeeds in sending a round of coughs rattling through his sore chest. He sees Dan glance over as he listens to whoever’s on the other end of the phone, face creased in concern, and guilt spikes through him. This should be the highlight of their lives but at the moment Dan’s spending all his time fussing over Phil, or organising everything for the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the wonderful popsongnation

There’s a dull light creeping from behind the blinds in the hotel room when Phil wakes to the sound of Dan talking lowly on the phone.

“No, he’s still really sick,” Dan is insisting. “I’m not waking him up for at least another hour, we won’t be ready to leave for ages.”

Phil tries to sit up and protest that they can leave within the hour, hating to think that he’s holding everyone else up, but only succeeds in sending a round of coughs rattling through his sore chest. He sees Dan glance over as he listens to whoever’s on the other end of the phone, face creased in concern, and guilt spikes through him. This should be the highlight of their lives but at the moment Dan’s spending all his time fussing over Phil, or organising everything for the both of them.

“Look, I think he’s awake, I’ll call you back,” Dan seemingly interrupts, stepping towards Phil before abruptly stopping. “No, don’t tell anyone an earlier time. I’m serious,” Dan states. “I might let you know if Phil’s awake enough and up to moving earlier, but we’ve got loads of time and I’m not rushing him to leave, not when he’s this ill.” 

Dan hangs up on the conversation and Phil can only blink in mild surprise at just how fiercely defensive Dan had been. For all they sometimes joke about Dan being a diva, and the two of them control freaks, Phil’s not sure he’s ever heard Dan quite so firm before. He’s stupidly touched.

“How are you feeling?” Dan asks in a decidedly softer tone, kneeling at Phil’s bedside and reaching out to feel his forehead.

“Better,” Phil says without really considering it, almost surprised when he realises that it is in fact true, not just something to comfort Dan with. He’s far from the picture of perfect health, but he really does feel better than he has the past few days.

“You feel just as bad, but I guess you did wake up of your own accord, which is probably a good sign,” Dan says grudgingly, frowning as he moves his hand from Phil’s forehead and strokes it absently through his hair.

“What time is it?” Phil asks. “I can definitely get up now if we have to get on the road.”

Dan just shakes his head, not answering Phil’s question. “You don’t have to. We’ve got time if you want to go back to sleep, but if you’re feeling ok and want to get up now then that’s fine too. You can sleep again on the bus and at the venue, if you need to.”

“I think I want to shower,” Phil says, wrinkling his nose as he realises just how sweaty he is.

“Any more fun dreams from your fevered brain?” Dan quirks a smile as pushes away from the bed to stand.

“I think you were in it,” Phil muses, “but I don’t remember much else.” He actually thinks Dan might have been some horrifying murderous elephant hybrid, but isn’t quite sure Dan would like to hear that. “And I can stand by myself, thanks,” he says pointedly, ignoring Dan reading out to help him stand. It turns out to be a poor choice, and he finds himself grasping for Dan and holding on tightly as the room spins in response to his ambitiously fast movement.

“Okay?” Dan asks quietly when Phil finally manages to open his eyes again.

“Yeah,” Phil confirms. “Sorry.”

“No need,” Dan says lightly.

“Thank you, then,” Phil tries, squeezing Dan’s hand as he starts to move towards the bathroom. He’s resigned to Dan coming with him after that performance, and to be fair Dan might well have followed him just talking even if he were well.

“What I’m here for,” Dan replies, equally light. “Now, do you want food?” he asks as they reach the bathroom. “I can order breakfast while you shower.”

“Maybe cereal?” Phil requests.

“Consider it done,” Dan smiles, bringing Phil’s hand up to his mouth for a quick kiss before releasing it with a squeeze and leaving him alone in the bathroom.

Phil’s frustrated to realise that Dan’s left the door ajar, presumably so he can hear if Phil falls or anything equally pathetic, but he’s not annoyed enough to make the trek of three steps back to the door to do something about it.

Phil basks in the warmth and soothing steam of the shower for as long as possible before he starts to genuinely fear falling asleep. By the time he leaves the bathroom Phil almost feels like a real person again, clean and filled with something that could almost be called an adequate amount of energy. He smiles at Dan as he exits the bathroom, knocking their knees together as he sits at the table where Dan’s presumably working on his macbook.

“You look great,” Dan says, only sounding a little surprised as he flicks his gaze over Phil’s face - and Phil can feel that it’s flushed from the shower, no longer deathly pale, which can only help matters.

“I feel it,” Phil tells him. “Well, relatively,” he concedes when Dan raises an eyebrow. “We can definitely leave soon, I might even stay awake on the bus,” he grins.

“No,” Dan says, lightning fast and likely involuntary if the face he pulls is anything to go by. “Sleep has clearly been working, you should get as much of it as possible and not overexert yourself,” he tries to explain.

Phil tries to smooth the scowl from his face, knowing Dan’s only trying to take care of him. “I feel good for a bit, let me enjoy it for now,” he requests, more lightly than he feels.

Dan just hums, but does press his knee more firmly into Phil’s in what Phil’s taking as a silent apology. “You seemed so awful in Georgia, I don’t ever want you to feel like that again,” he says, clearly also trying to keep his tone light. It works almost too well, in that Phil is startled into laughter and then coughs.

“That’s very sweet,” Phil begins when he can finally breathe again - and it is, Dan’s always so caring and Phil is genuinely touched on some level below the amusement. “But I don’t think you can control whether or not I ever get sick again in my life.”

“I can try,” Dan grins a little sheepishly, jumping when a knock sounds at their hotel room door.

“That’ll be breakfast,” Dan announces unnecessarily, standing to answer the door and just raising an eyebrow at Phil when he tries to do the same. “I got you the cereal of the day,” he tells Phil over his shoulder. “Thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Love you,” Phil calls lowly as Dan reaches out to open the door, suddenly overcome with appreciating the care he’d been chafing against mere moments ago. He’s rewarded with a brilliant smile and floats on that and the warmth of the shower still soaked into his body as Dan goes through what is no doubt a slightly awkward encounter with the poor sucker tasked with bringing them room service.

Phil almost hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes again but them as Dan returns to the table they’d been sitting at, pressing his knee against Phil’s again. “So what’s the cereal of the day?” Phil asks, trying to feign enthusiasm in the hopes that Dan might not spot how close he’d come to falling asleep yet again.

Dan shoots him a look that suggests he’s not been fooled, but plays into the charade anyway. “It is - drumroll please - cornflakes!” Dan announces in his best presenter voice, and Phil can’t help but laugh, though he tries to get it under control quickly for the sake of his lungs.

“Nooo,” Phil whines, deciding a proper groan is also not worth the risk. “That’s the most boring cereal in the world, how can they make that cereal of the day?!”

“Are you saying you don’t love me anymore for getting it for you?” Dan asks, eyes sparkling as he raises a hand to his chest in mock offence.

“I actually hate you,” Phil responds, deadpan, as he reaches for his spoon. The way he shifts in his seat to press the length of his thigh against Dan’s betrays his words, however, and Dan rightly calls him out for it.

“Liar,” Dan smiles, small and private, taking Phil’s free hand in his and rubbing small circles over the back of it, a bright counterpoint to less than pleasant sensations illness has sent coursing through Phil’s body. After a few moments Dan returns to his macbook, working in companionable silence besides Phil as he eats, but he never stops that soothing motion.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale) or [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/), where i am still taking prompts from [this list](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/151888118357/7000-8000-follower-prompt-batch-special)!


End file.
